darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Avann Aegistorm
Avann Aegistorm is a master Blood Knight and the Emissary of the elite military unit, the Phoenix Guard. He is often located patrolling within Silvermoon City, but is also known to take his blade to foreign borders where it may be needed. Before the destruction of Quel'thalas he was an odd-job mercenary, but since the creation of the Blood Knight Order he has taken up the cause in order to prove his worth. He has welcomed the rebirth of the Sunwell and the new energy source, yet still insists he is a Blood Knight rather than a Paladin. Category:Characters Background All warriors and fighters had to cut their teeth and learn the ropes at some point in their training. Unfortunately for Avann, this happened to be in the middle of the war for Silvermoon. Needless to say, his mere skills as a mercenary did not account for much in the face of the torrent of undeath. Avann had not always been a fighter. It was the ambition of his father, a paladin, to have him learn the finer arts of the Arcane at a young age. He wanted to veer the Aegistorm line away from a tradition of war, and instead contribute to the wellbeing of the isolated life of the elves. Avann, however, rebelled. He showed a basic understanding of the practices involved with his studies, but the desire for an active lifestyle took hold. "Why read about great events in a tome when you can be a part of those events yourself?" he would reason. "Why learn about secrets? They are secrets for a reason." he would question. "Why is this so boring?" he would lament. With this, he had removed himself to his studies to the not-too-significant dismay of his tutors, and had sought to forge his own career through hiring his blade. This continued for half a year. He assumed his father would be thrilled to learn of his willingness to follow him, but this only angered him. The two had eventually fallen out completely, mere days from when the Scourge made their unexpected strike. It was only half a year of training. Avann was hopeless as a volunteer. He was the unlucky charm of many a squadron of swordsmen; his survival is on the shoulders of more than a few courageous shoulders. This only drove him to avenge them more, and with that resulted in yet more loss. His father had disappeared, or at least so he had heard; it was the word of rumour, not the word of a messenger, that had informed Avann of his father's departure. Soon came the inevitable defeat. Many were crippled by the sudden lack of something that seemed as simple - and as vital - as water. Avann knew of the Sunwell, of course, for he was learned (to an extent). What could he do, however? He was not only wet behind the ears, he was bruised and weakened too. Then came the vessel of salvation for his hope. Word got around of a new order of knights, formed from using the energies of a being of Light. Avann is no pure being, by any means; all sorrow for the captive was drowned out by his adrenaline. The training was ferocious and taxing on the body and mind, but also the spirit. Some withdrew from the Order after finding themselves unable to take from the Naaru anymore. Some, like Avann, sought to prove themselves. Others persisted through their willingness alone, under the belief that the Light had abandoned them. Knights such as Vranesh compiled the latter, and perhaps still do so to this day. They quickly learnt to avoid each other, himself and Avann; it is obvious that the result would be chaos when pairing desire and determination from two different people. Unfortunately for them, however, they were assigned under the same blood knight master. It was a woman that the pair had both been introduced to prior to active service, and it was a woman that the two sought to gain respect from, for their own reasons. They had been on many expeditions in the name of the Order; from Scourge-infested lands to Alliance arrogance, the trio had formed quite the team. It was quite obvious what Vranesh had wanted for it is assumed that you, the reader, might well know him in person already, but Avann sought acceptance. He was, after all, what others had died for. he would sometimes question why, too - perhaps it is because others felt sorry for such a whelp thrown into a war as hopeless as the one for the City. Perhaps they found some glimmer of hope in his youth. Perhaps they simply wanted promotions. He will never know. Acceptance is something that Avann had found, and perhaps more that that, too. It was the fruit of many an event, but I will content you by saying that Vranesh was not happy at the culmination of events. He had disappeared back to his own devices within the Order, and found himself reaching where he is today. Avann and the blood knight master, whilst being far from a couple, found solace in their friendship from the hardships of duty. Such solace was absent from other knights under her tutelage. This, however, was her downfall. In a desperate bid to escape the Scourge in a failed recon mission near Deatholme, she had purposefully allowed herself to be captured in order for Avann to escape. Avann would have abhorred such sacrifice in his name, if given half a chance. This was a repeat of the events from years past; he was certainly strong enough to retaliate against the Scourge's grasp this time, right? Given that his superior had practically pushed him down a hill seconds before being overwhelmed, he didn;t have much choice. He was severely injured himself, and narrowly missed capture himself. The ruckus caused by the master lasted for several precious minutes; enough for Avann to retreat with his tail between his legs. He had never found out what had happened to the woman that day, or for a year or two to come. And in those years, Avann sought to better himself. He soon found himself within the ranks of the Phoenix Guard, finding that acceptance after all. Somewhere within that mind of his, he still holds a burning hatred for the Scourge, but also the searing shame of relying on other's sacrifice to carry on living. The only answer he concludes, therefore, is to prevent anyone from reigniting that shame by donning a mask of indifference. Appearance The toils of numerous tours in hostile territory and war feuds have toughened Avann's body. Avann seems to bear numerous scars almost weekly; old scars heal quickly only for newer ones to take their place, despite his calculated nature in company. He is rarely seen out of his blood knight regalia, and even less so in common clothing. The only hint of clothing he possesses is a headband that is often tied around his forehead of origin unknown. This helps to hold his spiked hair in place, of which is conveniently short enough not to get in his way. His weapon of choice is a two-handed blade, adorned with a sanguine and black pattern upon the hardened steel. Perhaps the most active attribute he possesses are his eyes. They never stop moving, watching and evaluating, often speaking moreso than his voice ever could - and considering Avann's title as an Emissary, that is quite the statement. Avann's hands are slightly rough, and a scent of gunpowder follows him around like an aura as a result of his profession. Engineering is not a common trade amongst Elves and therefore finds an interest in being the odd one out of the traditional pack. Personality Avann does not possess a rushed immediance that is common of races that live shorter lifespans. He is usually very calculated and reserved and would downplay necessary action unless it would be deemed the most logical alternative. He wields considerable physical power yet he also plays his cards close to his chest, dealing at a time he feels is beneficial. He is also keen to draw attention from his true potential in a situation by feigning incompetence. Avann is a traditional fighter. Whilst his diplomatic history has blessed (or cursed) him with an option to talk his way out of needless fighting, he looks down upon barbarous methos of information gathering. Torture, in particular, disgusts him - inwardly, of course, for he is a diplomat. He sees no reason in bending people to the will of others, preferring them to change their mind of their own free will. In this sense, he acts like a true Paladin of the Silver Hand - though he would arduously shoot down this claim, the reality doesn't seem as farfetched as it may appear. Relations with comrades and friends Avann appears, at first, as a silent by-the-books type, distancing himself from radical individuals and/or behaviour. Anyone that knows Avann, however, can testify against this. He is focused in battle and on missions, but also guilty of a practical joke or two, and a mischievous scheme. He is an engineer, after all. Trivia * At one point, Avann had been involved with people actively working against the ideals of the Phoenix Guard. * Avann had faked his death a year ago to deal with a personal threat, tearing himself from all relations. He has since mended this rift. * Avann was originally destined to be a mage, until the player decided against that. Go go, paladins! Gallery